Can't Stop Seeing You
by HelHound
Summary: Klaus can't stop drawing the baby Vampire.
1. Chapter 1

Klaus' irritation grew with every sheet of paper he tore from his sketch book and threw with deadly aim at the fire that burned across the room. His jaw locked as he touched the paper with his pencil once again and started to draw. Despite the anger that burned inside the pencil glided across the paper leaving flawless marks. The edges of the photo were not sharp instead they flowed smooth and beautiful just as every drawing he had ever made.

"Bloody hell." He finally snarled as he looked at the finished drawing, it was the same as all the rest. His fingers lifted to the paper and his thumb glided over her face. Caroline stared back at him with soft laughing eyes and an angelic genuine smile curled onto her lips. Klaus moved to rip this picture out just as he had done all the rest but found the cover off his book falling down to hide the baby vampire from sight.

Rising from his seat he dropped the book onto the couch he had just vacated and headed for the liquor cabinet he had recently added to his personal sanctuary. With his siblings running amuck in the house he knew there wouldn't be any bourbon, scotch, or brandy left in the house if he didn't hide any. Kol loved to drink and Rebekah would always try to outdo him. He eyed the crystal glass in his hand as if the liquid inside was the sole reason for his current dilemma. "Stop pouting." The voice of his sister cut through his thoughts and with a growl from deep within his chest he turned to face her. "Get out." The order was sharp and carried a threat to which Rebekah simply smiled and sauntered down the steps towards the liquor cabinet. "So this is where it all went." Klaus' blue eyes followed his sister across the room and his grip on the glass tightened the closer she came to him. "Honestly Niklaus," She sighed as if disappointed in him as she turned to face him, her hands on her hips. "She betrayed us, tried to _kill_ us."

Klaus didn't have to ask who she was talking about instead when he spoke it was to reiterate his order to get out. After a long minute Rebekah rolled her eyes and grabbed the bottle that sat on the red oak table and headed for the steps. "This is beginning to be pathetic, a lot like Elijah and his infatuation with the doppelganger." He stepped towards his sister but before another step could be taken Rebekah was gone. Turning at the waist he threw the glass at the fire and just like the drawings it landed exactly where he wanted it to, the fire bursting to life from the flammable liquid. He watched as it died back down and the roaring of the flame returned to the soft crackle and he wished with all his might that his feelings for Caroline would do the very same.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Caroline stared at herself in the bathroom mirror, her hands were braced against the sink and her left knee propped against the under cabinet. "You had to do it." She declared to her reflection and not for the first time. Her brow furrowed when she found she didn't believe those words any more now than she did right after getting home.

"What is wrong with you?" She finally huffed as she leant closer to the mirror as if she could make the perfect reflection of her change and there for change herself. "You cannot feel guilty over this!" She yelled and then squeezed her eyes shut and took in deep breaths.  
>"Caroline, are you okay?" Her mother's voice drifted through the door and she forced a smile onto her features and pulled it open. "Yeah mom, I'm fine." She didn't like how easy it was becoming to lie to her own mother. "Are you sure?" Caroline also hated to see the worry in her eyes, it reminded her of the weight her mom carried on her shoulders. "Yeah. I just eyed a boy at school today and felt bad." When her mom finally walked away Caroline turned off the lights and headed into her room all the while trying to figure out why that excuse didn't feel like a lie.<p>

When blue eyes and a devilish smile came to mind she decided she didn't really want to know the answer to that question. Falling down onto her bed she tucked herself beneath her blankets and curled onto her side. Her eyes were fixed on the window and the moon that hung in plain sight. The beautiful orb was almost full and reminded her of the pain Tyler was being forced to go through to get back to her. "Why?" She breathed and it wasn't the first time she wasn't sure what she was asking why about.

When her vision began to blur she squeezed her eyes shut and turned over so her back was to the window. Caroline couldn't help but feel as if she was turning her back on Tyler but tonight the pain was too much to deal with. A single tear slid out from under her eyelids and traced its way down her cheek to stain her pillow.

A pained sigh escaped from Elizabeth Forbes as she stood outside of Caroline's door listening to her toss and turn. "I'm sorry." She breathes out before turning away and heading down the stairs and out of the house, she had a job to do. "Don't you dare hurt my daughter." Liz found herself saying to the hybrid that stood across the lawn. She wasn't stupid, she knew what he was capable of but it was time for her to stand up for Caroline. It was time that she was a mother and not just the sheriff.

Klaus watched the Sheriff for a moment before lifting one hand into the air as if to say that he was harmless. He couldn't even begin to help the wolfish grin that curled onto his lips as he watched the emotions play across the woman's face. "Don't you have a job to do?" He watched as Liz climbed into the car and drove away before he turned his eyes up to the window above.

Klaus wasn't used to being indecisive but that is exactly what he was. He was debating the merits of simply returning home and waiting for his ire to die down further compared to just… how did the humans say it these days? Ripping the band-aid off? His eyes flickered up to the moon and he made his choice. Turning on his toe he started back towards his _home_. He'd be back in the morning; the sun would bring answers one way or another. Klaus pushed his hands into his pockets and didn't dare make a glance over his shoulder.

When sleep finally claimed the spunky blonde her dreams were haunted with the memory of an almost perfect moment and of the pain, anguish, and anger that had ruined the moment.

The sandman didn't visit Klaus that night; instead he sat by a window with a pencil in hand and his sketchbook in his lap. He managed to draw the perfect landscape, with the sun rising above the proud mountains and reflecting off the lake it was beautiful and striking even by itself but he found himself drawing a dock leading into the water and Caroline perched at the edge.

(**A.N. I would love it if you guys left me a few reviews to tell me if I'm doing alright. It's the first time I've written anything TVD. Also I apologize for the short chapters, I haven't written in a while. I'm trying to get back in the feel of things.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood. Miss, no way it's all good, it didn't slow me down!" Caroline belted out one of her favorite songs as she rummaged through her dresser. Her window was open wide to allow the clean crisp morning air into her room.

Lifting up a teal top she stared at it for a moment before crinkling her nose up in disgust and tossing it to the side picking the song back up, "Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated. Look I'm still around. Pretty pretty plea…" Her voice trailed off as she lifted her head and caught site of the man who had haunted her all night.

"Please, don't stop just because I'm here." He spoke from his spot on her bed a wolfish grin curling onto his lips. His hands rested on his stomach and for all intense and purposes he looked harmless but both of them knew better.

"Don't you know how to knock or something?" Caroline snapped out in order to hide the fear that crawled through her bones at this very moment. With slow deliberate movements she turned around to face him, she didn't feel right with her back to him and doubted anyone really did.

"And ruin the surprise?" The rhetorical question was out of his mouth before he could stop it. His eyes roved over her body, drinking in everything about the blonde. Klaus finally sat up and flung his legs off her bed, fixing his clothes as he stood to his full height before facing her.

Caroline stood straighter once he was on his feet. She felt smaller, weaker, and she hated it even though it was true. "You're going to kill me." It wasn't a question because she didn't have a doubt. She knew if someone had done to her what she did to him, she'd want to kill them. She stared at him openly when he laughed; it wasn't warm or gentle like the one that she heard during the ball.

"No not yet, love." Klaus responded as he moved closer to her. It amused him how Caroline instinctively side stepped so she wouldn't be trapped and it almost brought a smile to his face when she squared her shoulders in defiance. That was what he liked about her most, her defiance. She defied her nature, she refused to become a monster….to let her humanity go.

Caroline opened her mouth to demand to know why he was in her room and then she saw the sharp predatory look in his eyes and thought better of her demanding tone. Never in a million years did she think she would admit that she missed seeing his humanity but at that moment she did, even if it was only to herself. "Then what are you doing here?" Caroline internally winced when the words left her mouth; they didn't sound any less demanding then the other set.

Klaus lifted his eyes back to her and carefully placed a glass figurine back onto her dresser. "Well, originally I had come here to rip your heart out." A part of him took pleasure in the way she flinched backwards and yet another part was pained by that simple gesture. "I want answers first, love." He sighed as he stood looked her over. She wasn't stupid; he knew she would know what he was talking about.

"I-I didn't know." Caroline cursed herself for the crack in her voice. She was stronger than that, if she was going to die she'd die with some pride damn it! "You didn't know?" He asked, his eyebrow lifting in disbelief of the statement. "You really expect me to believe that."

She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes for a second; she knew better then to outright lie to him. He was much older than her and probably had tons of tricks on how to read people. "I didn't know they were going to stake your brother." She corrected and this time it was the truth, she met his gaze unwaveringly to prove it.

It was only after a long minute did Klaus slam his fist down on the dresser and send the delicate figurine to the ground. "What in the bloody hell did you think they were going to do?" He restrained himself from yelling but only barely.

Her eyes were no longer focused on the Original; instead they rested on the shattered fragments of the figurine. Caroline gasped and her eyes jerked up to focus on his when she felt a hand around her throat. She could feel each individual finger on her neck and all she could see were his eyes, glowing gold with anger and disappointment. "I thought they were going to use him to bargain." She managed to choke out as she attempted to pry his hand away from her throat.

Klaus' eyes searched her face for any sign of lying and finally when he was satisfied her released her and jerked his arm away from her grasp. Turning on his toe he stalked towards the opposite wall, dragging a hand across his face. His shoulders were slumped in something Caroline would call defeat if he had been any other person.

"Elijah had Elena. He was threatening to kill her." Caroline had no idea why she felt compelled to explain her actions to him. "What else were we supposed to do? Let her die?" She felt her emotions bubbling to the surface, everything she had kept balled up inside from the moment he had looked at her like she had destroyed him.

He closed his eyes tight and gritted his teeth, getting himself under control before finally turning to face her again. The desperation on her face punched him square in the gut and he was thankful he no longer had to actually breathe. "You used my affections for you." His voice was strained but much calmer than it had been just seconds ago.

"I'm sorry." Caroline finally whispered and she was surprised to find that she actually meant it. She hated that she actually meant it. "I had to save my friend. She's my family." If he could identify with anything it would be the need to save family and she knew that. She watched him as he studied her and she was relieved when his shoulders lifted and the spark returned to his eyes.

Klaus didn't say another word as he turned and started for the door. His steps only ceased when he heard her knees hit the floor and something that sounded like a choked back sob. His brow furrowed and he turned to look over his shoulder only to be faced with Caroline picking up the pieces of the ballerina he had broken.

Caroline carefully picked up each piece, blinking back tears as she picked up the biggest piece left. Turning it over in her hand she remembered the day she had gotten it. It had been so very long ago.

-_**Flashback-**_

_A young Caroline bounced off the school's stage to a very loud applause. Her blue eyes twinkled with joy as she looked over her shoulder and waved one more time at the parents that had gathered for the talent show. _

_However the face she was searching for wasn't present. It never really was. Her smile dimmed as she pushed through the curtains. "That was amazing Care." Elena laughed as she ran up and hugged her friend. "Where did you learn that?" Bonnie questioned as she too embraced her friend with pride.  
>"TV?" She answered almost sheepishly and only got two more laughs and another set of hugs. "Good luck Lena." Caroline said to her best friend as Elena's name was called out and the brunette rushed towards the stage.<em>

"_I'm going to go change." Caroline told Bonnie and started towards her stuff to change. "There she is." The masculine voice made her spin around and she shrieked out "Daddy" before racing towards him. She sprang from the ground and wrapped her arms tight around his neck. "You did wonderful. I'm proud of you." Those words alone were worth more to her then any trophy could be._

"_Thank you." She beamed and it only grew when he laid a present in her hands. "I'm sorry it's late Caroline. Happy Birthday." Caroline didn't waste any time ripping through the paper but what she found made her gasp. "Thank you Daddy." She said her vision blurring as she swung her arms around him again. The little ballerina smiled up at father and daughter from the box she had lovingly placed on the floor to hug her father._

_**-End Flashback-**_

Caroline put all the pieces back on top of her dresser to try and fix after school. Grabbing the first pair of jeans she saw and a red top she bee lined it for the bathroom, wiping tears from her eyes as she went.

Klaus was gone off the stairs before she could spot him watching her. He knew what he had to do. The sight of Caroline kneeling on the floor picking up the broken pieces wouldn't leave him until he did it either.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Hey wait a second!" The voice all too familiar yelled from behind the blonde. Caroline forced her steps to slow and finally she came to a complete stand still clutching her books to her chest as if they were a shield from the scene that was still playing out in her head. Her blue eyes landed on Elena who was fast approaching and she managed to plaster a smile on her lips so she wouldn't worry her friend.

"Elena." She greeted and prayed it sounded normal, the worry that played across the brunettes face told her that she had failed miserably. "Are you okay?" Caroline processed the question slower than usual as her mind flashed through every second of her morning. "Yeah, I just didn't sleep well." She didn't like how easy the lie had formed in her mind and slipped from her lips. The only thing stopping the guilt was the fact that she wasn't burdening her friend with more than what was already on her plate.

Elena scrutinized Caroline for a long minute before releasing a heavy sigh. "How was Bonnie?" It was only then that Caroline remembered the third member of their group and she mentally beat herself up. "She's….handling it as well as can be expected." Caroline responded, playing back the scene of a heart broken Bonnie clutching her mother's hand. "Her mom decided to make the transition but wanted to do it elsewhere." She hesitantly told Elena. She wasn't 100% sure that her friend deserved the information but she was positive that she needed it.

Pain flashed across Elena's face as her eyes closed. "Hey, don't beat yourself up to much." Caroline offered as she loosened her grip on her books to reach for her friend only just realizing that maybe Elena was almost as affected by this as Bonnie. "It'll work out." The vampire tried to assure her even though she couldn't help but feel like it was yet another lie.

"Maybe." Elena sighed out as she finally opened her eyes to look at Caroline again. "Let's get to class before we get detention." Shaky smiles were traded between the friends before they both headed off in their respective directions. Caroline only faltered when Elena spun and yelled out something she hadn't heard in a long time. "We'll meet at lunch?" A genuine smile slid onto her lips as she spun to look at Elena. "Of course." They both could use a little normality after their respective events of yesterday.

As she made her way down the hall she wondered at how any of them fooled the rest of the town. After all, none of the girls had been great liars before these events….before Elena lost her parents to the bridge. It really did all trace back to Elena but Caroline knew it wasn't fair to blame it all on her; it wasn't like she chose to be related to the queen bee bitch. Somehow she managed to make it into her classroom and take her seat before the final bell echoed through the school.

"Good morning class." The teacher repeated as she always did and received very few good mornings in return, needless to say none of them were from Caroline. At least it would be one less lie she'd have to spout today.  
>"Can anyone tell me where we left off last week?" The partially emotionless voice of Mrs. Moore somehow managed to grate on her nerves. She faintly heard someone in the back spit out an answer before she tuned out the entire class. School seemed trivial after yesterday….after this morning.<p>

The memory of the shattered figurine kept playing back in her head until she was almost in tears. Her hand shot up into the air all the while her head was tilted towards her desk. "Yes Caroline?" The teacher called and without hesitation Caroline told the truth. "I don't feel too good, may I be excused?" It was with reluctant hesitation that the teacher agreed. She didn't even want to begin to think about what made the strict Mrs. Moore agree to let her go.  
>Caroline quickly gathered all her things and stood heading out of the class room, barely restraining the urge to use her vampire speed to get out even faster. She could feel the weight of the entire class on her shoulders, judging her sudden outburst.<p>

Honestly she didn't think she had ever been as thankful that the halls were deserted as she was right now. "No." She whispered under her breath as tears prickled behind her eyes demanding to be let out. The thought of just leaving school crossed her mind but she knew she couldn't do that either. Her mom would _kill_ her. Okay, so maybe that was a little dramatic but she didn't want to upset her mom any more than she already had.  
>Shoving the bathroom door open she stepped inside and locked it behind her before dropping her books haphazardly on the floor and braced her hands against the cool porcelain sink. She stared determinedly at herself through the mirror and let out a humorless laugh when she realized this was the second time in two days she was <em>wrecked<em> and it was the same person who caused it. If _**he**_ could be called a person at all.

-0-0-0 Meanwhile -0-0-0-

"Nik!" Rebekah called right after the front door slammed shut. He didn't even bother looking up from his work; his hands were perfectly steady as he pieced together the broken thing in front of him. "Nik, where are you." His sister's voice pushed into his concentration once again. It was at times like this he questioned his judgment at keeping her outside of the coffin.

"What is it, Rebekah?" He finally asked as he left his seat and headed out to meet his sister. It wouldn't do for her to find the broken pieces of a _ballerina_ in his workshop. He knew he'd never live it down and he also knew if she dared touch it he'd probably rip her throat out. He didn't want either of those scenarios to play out.

"I found out where the tree might be located." The pleased expression on his sister's face made his lips tilt up just slightly. He looked at her expectantly and lifted his hand to motion for her to continue. "There was a rumor a few hundred years ago that there was a white tree standing in the center of a forest."

Klaus' face went emotionless as he openly stared at his sister. "That's all you have?" His voice was deadpan and carried a wave of disappointment. "Of course not, who do you think I am?" Rebekah spat towards him in obvious irritation. "Then I suggest you tell me, sweetheart." Rebekah's shoulders tensed when the pet name dropped from his lips. "South west of here. I believe they call the area the _Smokey Mountains?_" Her face was contorted with confusion for a second, before rolling her eyes. "The real name is the Appalachian's…. or at least it is now."

Understanding dawned on Klaus' face as a smirk found its way to his face. "What better place to hide a tree then a place where the trees are safeguarded." Of course the natives would plant such a sacred tree in their designated territory.

"So, are we going to burn it to the ground?" The male voice surprised Klaus as he spun on his heel to face the foyer where Kol sat, drinking bourbon from the looks of it. For a moment his heart lifted at the sight of his brother. All hope was not lost; he might be able to have his family after all. "All of it?" Kol added a devious smirk playing across his lips.

Just like that the elation at seeing his brother was replaced with annoyance. "No." He said firmly. They were not going to burn down one of the world's last untouched places. Not unless they _**absolutely **_had too. As it stood right now, they were not pressed to take that drastic of a stand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: I just want to say thank you to everyone who has read the story and an extra thanks goes out to the ones who have reviewed. I hope you enjoy this new chapter and I look forward to hearing (reading) what you have to say. **

Chapter 5:

"Ugh!" Caroline released the loud groan as she dropped her book bag next to the front door. She didn't even register the sound it made as it thumbed the polished floor as she made her way towards the kitchen. It wasn't until half way through lunch with Elena had she realized that she hadn't had anything to drink the whole day. Usually she drank a bag before school but this morning she just wanted, no, _needed_ to get out of her house.

"Caroline." The call of her name caused her to back track into the living room. Her eyes landing on a face she hadn't expected to see for a while. She took her time to take him in. "Tyler." She breathed out as if all the air in her lungs had suddenly gone missing. A smile grew on her lips as she headed across the room, "Tyler!" She yelled throwing her arms around the hybrid's neck and squeezing him close to her.

Tyler allowed a smile to curl onto his lips as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend….ex girlfriend? His grip tightened as he turned his head to bury his nose into her hair. She smelled just like he remembered and her body still fit just as snuggly against his as it always had.

"I've missed you." Caroline whispered into his neck as she closed her eyes, she was afraid he would disappear if she let him go. That he was an image her tired brain had conjured to help brighten her horrible day. "I've missed you too." He growled as he pried her away just enough to look her over before his head ducked in and claimed her lips as his own again.

Her body tensed when his lips landed on hers until she forced herself to relax and kiss him back. This was Tyler, her boyfriend. She kept playing those words on a loop in her head as she kissed him until they were both breathless and smiling like the teenagers they were supposed to be. "You taste good." Tyler growled as he nudged her nose with his own. Caroline laughed at his comment and pulled away. Her smile faded slightly as the weight of this situation caught up to her. "What are you doing?" She honestly feared the answer and she wasn't sure why.

Tyler's eyes dropped as he released her. "I heard about your dad." He chanced a glance up and his heart tightened as he saw the pain on her face. "Caroline." He held his arms out for her and she just shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. "No, Tyler. You can't be here." Those words pained them both as she finally opened her eyes to meet his.

Caroline's blue eyes shined with unshed tears. He hadn't broken the sire bond and that continued to put them both at risk. "I almost have it." Tyler fought as he stepped closer reaching to grab her hands. Caroline let him catch her hands and pull them to his chest holding them there. "Care, I've almost got it." He repeated himself, seeking her eyes with his.

"Then go, ok? Go and finish it." Her voice was tight with pain as she met his eyes once again. "I'm fine." She insisted even against the obvious evidence that she was not. "You need me." Tyler insisted as his fingers curled tighter around her hands. "No. I need you free." Care pulled her hands away from him and took a few steps away. "As long as you are sire bonded with Klaus then you're in danger." Her mind supplied the images of her 18th birthday as silent evidence that _she _was the one in danger as long as he was around.

"Care." Tyler tried again only to have a manicured finger to come up to his lips telling him to be silent. "Listen to me. You need to go." She insisted forcing her tears away and straitening her posture. "I will be here when you get back." Her hand dropped away from his lips once she saw Tyler's shoulders sag. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay the night?"

For Caroline there wasn't even a second's hesitation as she nodded her head, "Yes. Just go." She nodded towards the door. The young hybrid sighed and scrubbed his face before turning for the door, only stopping when his hand gripped the brass knob. "I love you." Caroline managed a shaky smile and went to say it back but the only thing that came from her lips was, "I know." She watched as the boy who was supposed to be her great love walked out the door.

As soon as Tyler disappeared from sight and the sound of his car disappeared she turned and headed for the kitchen. Pulling open the refrigerator she stared at its contents before opening one of the drawers and pulling out the last blood bag. Making a mental note to restock and possibly buy a mini fridge for her room she poured the blood into a cup and headed for the stairs.

"Can today get _**any**_ worse?" She grumbled under her breath before taking a long swallow of her drink. The bitter copper taste had long since stopped surprising her, so now the liquid slid down her throat without even the slightest flinch. Setting the glass down on her bed side table she headed over to her dresser and pulled her earrings out of her ears dropping them on the wood without care. She would sort them out later; reaching up behind her she unclipped the diamond star from around her neck and deposited that beside the remnants of her ballerina.

Caroline froze halfway back to her bed and turned around to stare at her dresser. "No." She growled in frustration as she moved over to the dresser using her vampire speed. Her eyes searched the piece of furniture frantically, trying to find the shattered pieces of her ballerina. "No, no, no, no, no." She chanted as she dropped to her hands and knees searching under the dresser.

Panic gripped her entire body as she shot to her feet and down the stairs to the trash. Maybe her mom had come home and found the broken pieces and decided to throw them out. It wasn't a likely scenario as Liz knew exactly what the figurine meant to her daughter. Another thought played through her mind and her head jerked to the door that Tyler had just left.

"He wouldn't." She said out loud in order to erase that thought from her mind. Tyler knew the story behind it. He wouldn't take it away from her, especially not now. "Fuck!" She screamed and kicked the cabinet under the sink. She winced as one of the hinges broke; she hadn't meant to kick it that hard.

After a failed attempt at fixing the door she searched every place that it could have went before trudging back to her room and dropping down onto her bed. Tiredly Caroline sorted through her blankets before sliding in under them and tucking herself in. The sheets and blanket came to a halt just under her chin. "Forbes, you are not going to cry." She mumbled to herself as she closed her eyes. The day had been long and very emotional and she was suddenly reminded that even if she was a vampire now she still grew weary.

-0-0-0-0 Meanwhile 0-0-0-0-

It was almost enough to send him to his knees, to see his family in one room together without the treachery of their mother. To see them all sitting in front of him of their own free will. However it was enough to warm him and send a smile to his lips.

"Elijah," He greeted the elder brother with a warm smile and firm grasp on his forearm. Elijah returned his smile even though his was a little smaller. "It's good to see you back." The words fell from his lips before he could keep them in check. It only received a tip of the head from Elijah before they released one another.

Klaus sent another look across the lounge. Rebekah was sitting on the couch sipping bourbon mixed with blood. Kol was on the opposite side of the couch, his foot lifting every now and again to kick Bekah's leg which would earn him a cold glare. While he and Elijah stood beside the crackling fire, Elijah's attention on the flames and his eyes as far away as he could be. "Come, I need to have a word with you." Klaus spoke before turning and exiting the room, he could hear Elijah turn and walk after him.

"Oh look Bekah; the old love struck fools are leaving us." Kol smirked as he watched both of their older siblings remove themselves from the room. It didn't go unnoticed how Elijah's shoulders tensed and his back straightened even more so. Klaus however didn't bother reacting, he did not see the point there was enough evidence against him to cause any argument otherwise to be null and void.

They weaved their way through the house in silence until Klaus pulled open the door to his personal chambers. The moon hung high in the sky casting its light through the open window and down on the two immortals, its younger brothers and sister sat in the sky around it being forever loyal. The original hybrid crossed the room and closed the window.

Klaus turned to face Elijah and without a single hesitation he began to brief his brother. "Rebekah found evidence that suggests there is another white oak tree."

Elijah's eyes widened as he studied his brother. "We burned it to the ground." He responded automatically in disbelief. He still remembered that day with perfect clarity; the tree was burnt to the ground roots and all. There shouldn't have been anything left to salvage from it.

"You don't think Finn or Mother might have saved a seed of the tree?" Klaus asked what had been on his mind since hearing of the tree. He hadn't wanted to express it to either Rebekah or Kol, they would undoubtedly over react and this is something that needed to be handled with…..care.

Elijah turned his head to the window and moved over to it. Propping his shoulder against the wall he stared in thought. "It's possible." He reluctantly admitted as he met Klaus' eyes with his own through the reflection of the window. It was entirely too possible. It pained him greatly to know that this deception had the possibility to be traced back through hundreds of years.

Klaus' shoulders sagged and his eyes slid closed. He wished that Elijah had denied his thoughts. If Elijah had denied it, he would have allowed himself to believe it. "We mustn't let Kol or Bekah know."

Elijah didn't have to guess what Klaus was talking about. They couldn't let their siblings know of yet another betrayal. "I know." He agreed as he turned around to face his brother. They were both silently grateful that Klaus had looked far enough ahead or had been just paranoid enough to have a witch charm his room so others couldn't hear what was going on inside.

"If it was them, that's more than likely where they are headed." Elijah spoke what was playing through both of their heads. "I know." Klaus growled out in frustration. The tree had suddenly began to seem even more dangerous than usual.


	6. Chapter 5 in a half

**Note: This is short and I mean REALLY short and I hate that. I just wanted to give you guys a small break from all the angst and drama. It's for this reason that I don't consider this as an actual chapter. **

** Read and Review for cookies, trophies, and love.**

Chapter 5 1/2

Caroline moaned in distaste as she felt a breeze brush in through her window and caress her skin. She couldn't get cold anymore but the breeze still tickled her skin. Pulling her blankets up further she snuggled in and released a comfortable sigh, until her eyes snapped open. Sitting up she turned to stare at her open window, she clearly remembered it being shut when she fell asleep.

Throwing her blankets off of her she sped over to her window and looked out. Even with the only light being the moon she could see as clear as day. Caroline took a step back and pulled her window shut, flicking the lock back in place. Turning around she headed back for her bed, her knee had just slid onto the sheets when something caught her eye.

Her steps were soft as she padded across the room, her gaze never leaving the small figure resting on her vanity desk. She picked it up carefully, afraid it was a mirage that her half asleep over taxed mind had conjured up. Caroline felt herself smile as she continued to study the figurine, she could tell it was the same one. It had a single fracture, one imperfection to let her know that it wasn't some replacement. She wasn't sure how long she stood there studying the ballerina but when she finally went to set it down she spotted the white slip of paper.

Immediately she recognized it, it was just like the card that had been tied onto the box with the bracelet and the elegant script was unmistakable. She carefully traded the ballerina for the card and found that her smile didn't diminish in the slightest. _'She has flaws but she is still beautiful. Remember that Love.' _ Caroline read and reread the note, when she finally realized she was beaming she dropped the card on the dresser and scoffed. "Whatever." She hissed under her breath as she climbed into bed again. Her eyes drifted back to the dresser where the ballerina sat, the imperfect side facing her. A soft smile touched her lips as she closed her eyes and curled back under the blankets. If Klaus wasn't such an ass she would thank him.

Klaus stepped quietly from behind the tree when he heard her footsteps retreat from the window. His blue eyes turned up towards her window, from his spot he could see just enough of her to let him know she had found the ballerina. A smile touched his lips when he caught sight of her smile. He refused to name the warm feeling that curled tight in his chest when he allowed himself to acknowledge that he was the reason for her smile. "Sleep well sweet Caroline." He spoke as he turned away from the window and headed back towards his house.

"What are you doing out here dear brother?" Kol beamed at him as he appeared next to Klaus falling perfectly in step. "I got tired of hearing you and Rebekah argue about who's prettiest." Klaus snapped as he turned his eyes down towards his younger brother. The brunette made a face and grabbed at his chest, "Ouch. Don't be mad because Bekah and I got all the looks." Kol grinned and took off running when Klaus growled and made a grab for him.  
>"Catch me if you can!" The yell reached Klaus' ears seconds before their youngest sibling disappeared from human sight. "Brat." Was the snarled retort before the hybrid took off after Kol.<p> 


End file.
